


Rain

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post CACW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: It's a rainy day Sam and Bucky spend it doing their taxes and 69ing, that's pretty much it.





	Rain

James had been learning to appreciate rain. Or re-learn, rather. Steve never mentioned if he was fond of rain in the past, but James likes to believe he did. The way it gave a sheen on the streets and just cleansed the outdoors, he had a hard time looking away.

It had a calming effect on him.

Sam notices him staring out the window, and if he’s bothered by it, he never tells James. Sam believes he should, considering how busy they are today.

Sam always believed in keeping busy, because the mind was occupied or at least distracted. He kept this mind more often when he started seeing Bucky--James rather.

Laundry and filing taxes seemed to be the tasks for today, with Sam doing most of the latter with the laptop on the coffee table surrounded by W2s, Avenger documents and their own mugs of tea.

It briefly occurred to Sam why wouldn't Stark just give them digital access to their files; after everything that had happened, it'd make sense that he'd appreciate a paper trail. After months of Steve trying to patch things up via letter, even after Tony could muster the ability to look him and the rest of team in the face let alone have them get to be Avengers again.

After learning more details of Steve and Tony’s rift, Sam just wanted to move past the whole thing, as did Bucky no matter how much he knew he had no choice and would have to work twice as hard to do so; it was one of the first things he and Sam understood through talking once he came out of cryo.

What followed after was a long, straining road to where they are now; a cozy apartment near nowhere too noisy, a plus for both of them.

Bucky had just finished rolling up their socks, even sneaking in the pair that had a hole in the heel that he refused to let Sam throw out. _I'll toss ‘em when I'm good and ready darlin’._

“Babe, can you hand me that form next to you?” Sam asked, shifting Bucky’s attention from the window to his frustrated face.

Abandoning the laundry basket, Bucky walked over to sit next to Sam after giving him his requested form. He curled his flesh arm around Sam’s bicep and placed his chin on his hunched shoulder. Sam smiled in his direction as the rain began to pour.

Hearing the rain hitting the window and feeling Sam’s warmth on his side assures James that his life is back on track. At the very least, both sensations made him feel so…alive. Bucky staring at the laptop screen as Sam typed allowed his mind to wander and almost lose himself in thought. He doesn't dwell on the past nearly as much as before--thanks to getting professional help that Sam recommended for him, even if he can never put it fully behind him.

Bucky focuses on the sound of the rain again and remembers last week when it rained on a mission. Sam made a joke about T’challa “getting his fur wet” that made Clint, Scott and himself laugh as he was sure the king was scowling through his mask. As Bucky smiled at the memory, he heard, “So, is that a yes?”

“What?” Bucky asked as he re-focused to the present. “I asked if you felt like lasagna tonight?” Sam asked, making eye-contact. “Uh, yeah” James replied. “You goin’ somewhere without me?” Sam asked with a leer. Bucky said nothing as he pressed his face in Sam’s shoulder.

Sam turned back to the laptop to finish the forms, typing even with Bucky on his arm. He didn't even pretend to be annoyed by it like he did when they first started dating; in the past few weeks Sam had appreciated Bucky’s weight on him. Whether it be during a nightmare, or just reminding him that he wasn't in the apartment alone. 

Neither of them were particularly tactile in nature, but touch had become one of their main forms of communication. James didn't like to admit it but he would be speechless when overcome with his feelings for Sam. Despite its resemblance to a schoolyard crush, Sam never made fun of him, rather, he embraced how it Bucky all snuggly around him.

Now for instance, Bucky had dragged his face from Sam’s shoulder to his collarbone, letting Sam tap Bucky’s temple with his nose as he typed. He smelled brown sugar as he scrolled through the forms to make sure everything was accurate; Bucky smelled Old Spice through Sam’s shirt as well as his musk and Bucky was doing everything not to drool at the moment. He knew he was touch starved after everything he’d been through but the way he craved to be cocooned in Sam’s scent, soft skin and firm voice filled him with a warmth that gave him all the feeling that cryo didn’t.

Bucky was out of his daze when felt a squeeze on his shoulders and light shaking. “It's finally done!” Sam said with mirth in his voice. “This headache is finally over!” He pulled James down the length of the couch along with himself as he left the laptop to idle. “Anything you wanna do now?” Sam asked, making eye contact with Bucky. He stared into Sam’s dark brown eyes and took in his relaxed expression as he fused their mouths together.

Both hands were put on Sam’s head as Bucky poured the desire he’d felt since he sat next to him. He kissed Sam’s jaw down to his neck as Sam said, “D’ya mind if we take this down the hall?” Bucky moaned against Sam’s neck as he dismounted him and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. Not for the first time, and definitely not the last with Bucky’s way.

Sam’s body had barely touched the mattress before Bucky was between his thighs, stripping his t-shirt and sweatpants, and panting as if he just ran five miles. Sam had only gotten his Henley off before Bucky dove for his mouth again, pushing his tongue past Sam’s plump lips. Bucky’s metal arm was busy with circling a nipple while his flesh arm was removing Sam’s pants. He worked his lips and tongue down the mahogany skin as he pulled Sam’s track pants off his legs.

Bucky ran his tongue around the head and foreskin of Sam’s cock, using his metal hand to massage his balls and his flesh to grip his ass; all the while Sam’s moans drowned out the rain hitting the bedroom window. He started to work a finger into Sam’s ass before Bucky felt a tug on his head.

“Babe, lemme get some of that,” Sam rasped as Bucky paused to look up at him from his lap.

They'd uttered the phrase similar enough to know what it had meant. Sam had turned to his side as Bucky brought his lower body toward Sam’s head. He caught his breath enough to tsk at Bucky for still having his briefs on, not minding the wet spot or the tent pitched at his eye line.

Sam only pulled the briefs to Bucky's knees when he started applying similar ministrations to his cock as Bucky had started to deep throat him.

This position was a favorite of Sam’s as it allowed an even amount of pleasure and neither of them have to work harder than the other to reach climax. He preferred it to missionary--Bucky’s favorite, call him old fashioned--because the eye contact and intimacy would nearly drive him to a breakdown.

Not that their 69ing wasn't intimate in its own way, Sam was currently working his tongue through all of Bucky’s spots that he'd learned in the past; his balls and his tip, trying to get him as close as he is. Bucky worked his mouth across Sam’s entire shaft; caressing his ass with his metal hand and the small of his back with his flesh. He felt Sam’s hips shake and knew he was getting close, Sam moaned around Bucky’s cock and started massaging his perineum. He started moaning out Sam’s name as he came in Sam’s mouth.

Sam followed close behind with Bucky swallowing his cum. He trailed his hand up Sam’s back as he went to lie on his chest to catch his breath with him. He noticed it was still raining and not letting up. Bucky glanced toward the window before giving a kiss to Sam’s neck.

“Did the rain put you in the mood?” Sam asked, running a hand through Bucky’s hair. He leaned into the touch before kissing Sam’s lips. “Maaayybe,” Bucky muttered. “I'd love another round, but I'll pass out if I don't eat something.” Sam said, sitting up. “How ‘bout that lasagna?” “Didn't you just _get_ a bite?” Bucky asked with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky’s shoulder.

*******

Bucky’s head was Sam’s shoulder once more as he listened to the rain; tuning out the late night drama show they were catching up on. Sam was slowly eating his food as he got engrossed in the show. Bucky took a sip of water to avoid drifting off; he still planned on getting another round out of Sam.

The episode played its credits as Sam leaned into Bucky’s warmth. “This rain might keep going into tomorrow, up for another day in?” Sam asked, looking up at James. He cast his gaze down at him, “Fine by me.” he replied, not even a leer in his voice. Bucky wrapped an arm around Sam as the next episode started. An unspoken _there’s nowhere else I'd rather be_ between them.


End file.
